


In Love

by BluberryDork



Category: Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Romance, a good wholesome fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluberryDork/pseuds/BluberryDork
Summary: Luktra drabble I wrote because I needed some fluff in my life.





	In Love

We're alone, but not lonely. The curtains are closed, blinds shut, door locked. There is minimal light, spare for the lamp across the room, and no noise except for the ceiling fan above us. It's just us, and only us, like it's always been. From childhood to adulthood, we have been together and through everything. Nothing can break us apart now, and with each day, we only grow closer together, heart and mind intertwined.

Petra is glad she was able to come home every day to something like this. A peaceful, quiet enviornment after spending days and days fighting and digging through the mines. Lukas is more than happy to provide the support she needed; They kept eachother going like a life cycle.

Through agonizingly slow steps and many adventures, they finally were able to both agree on something-- something that would stay true forever. They loved eachother. Lukas couldn't get enough of Petra. She's amazing in all the right ways. It's not her looks that mattered to him, it was her tough personality that hid her soft side; Hid it extremely well, at that. But no matter how stubborn she was, Lukas still picked away, bit by bit, finally getting her to trust him after years. She's not an open book, in fact, she's a book that someone locked in an indestrutable safe and forgot the password to. He's glad she's willing to share her story, though.

Petra was never like this. Lukas had never seen her in such a way for a long time. Quiet, timid, afraid. It's only happened once, with the Witherstorm, but that was because she had no choice. Here, she had the choice to spare or slaughter her pride. She was willing to step down and show the blonde her own vulnerabilities. Her desire for contact she's been bottling up, her longing to be in someone else's arms... When she's secured in a safe place with nobody else except yourself, she would tell you about her entire world. Lukas learned a lot about her from this. When they took the step from friends to lovers, she was ordered to make a promise. No more secretive Petra. It's hard for her, she felt uncertain at times, but she's getting used to the water. 

This wasn't their first time on a bed, together, cuddling. It was one of many now, as it has become part of their daily routine. Petra had her arms wrapped around Lukas, deeming him the little spoon, even though he was facing towards her. A blush always lingered on her face and would darken whenever he showered her in compliments. And to Petra, they weren't just any compliments. Hearing some of the small details Lukas admires about her makes her heart leap out of her chest. She never knew she could be so lovesick. Lukas is a kind, handsome man, and she couldn't ask for anything better.

"Lukas?"

"Yeah?" He lifted his gaze to look Petra in the eyes. Those familiar baby-blue eyes met her brown ones. 

Petra shifted on the bed, scooting closer to her boyfriend. "I love you," She pressed their foreheads together, sighing, and pushing her hair out of the way. Her eyes instinctively closed. She felt safe here. Safe enough to let herself loose.

"Aww, Pet, I love you too," He murmured back in a slurred voice, growing drowzy from his current situation. He can feel her heartbeat whenever he rested his hand on her arm. It was a soothing lullaby for him. A spark of adrenaline flew through him when he felt the other's lips on his, though. That soon faded as the warmth encompassed him and he felt sleepy again. 

The adventurer plucked her lips off of the blonde's, giving him a few eskimo kisses before she went to bury her face in the small of his neck. Lukas squeaked, obviously a little embarassed. His cheeks were bright pink from blushing, and it only got darker when Petra started to press her lips on his neck, leaving soft kisses behind. Occasionally, she nipped at it, but never hard enough to leave a hickey behind. That wasn't what she was going to do... for today.

Removing her bandanna, Lukas combed a hand through her soft, orange hair. She purred in response to this, pulling him tightly against her. She wasn't going to let him free from her arms anytime soon. She was just as tired as he was now. Content with this, she shifted one last time to get comfortable and closed her eyes. Lukas let his hands drop down to her waist, closing his eyes in the same fashion. They would be asleep in minutes; Not that they had to stay up, though. Both of them could use some rest with the comfort of eachother to start the fire.


End file.
